Mojo Musings
by cgaussie
Summary: This takes place after 'Chimp Sitting'. Injured Mojo Jojo thinks over his situation. Slight angst, I guess.


Mojo Musings  
By: Cartman's Girl  
  
The night was dark; the clouds thick, and barely any moon or starlight penetrated the cotton thick clouds. Townsville was quiet, far too quiet for his own tastes. But he was in no shape to try and change that fact by using one of his amazing tools of destruction. If it was one thing Mojo Jojo hated, it was standing or lying still doing nothing.  
  
But that's what he had to do, when you had such severe injuries like he had sustained to not just his body but also his brain… he had no choice but to lay still having his mechanical arms bringing him food, water; anything he wanted. But even they couldn't give him everything.  
  
They couldn't give him a proper family, or upbringing. All his life, Mojo Jojo had known little of actual love. In a corner of his brain, he could remember someone, at sometime actually loving him. But it was cut short by something, something that made him despise science enough to jeopardize his 'job' as an assistant.  
  
Shutting his eyes, the chimp forced himself into slumber. But while he was in that state of conscious he had the dream again. Someone holding him safe and warm, the silver snowstorm against the window then there figures moving around in his memory. What were they doing? He had no idea; he was far too young to remember everything.  
  
Suddenly the only things he had once known were gone, the warm body holding him was gone and hands flew at him from all directions. Next thing, in his dream he was in the diaper again. In the lab again, despising it with every worth of his body. A lab had taken his happiness away, had replaced what he'd known with cold unfeeling metal and robot arms.  
  
But those memories of love seemed to grow dimmer by the day; one day Mojo feared he wouldn't remember them at all. All he would remember would be the Professor trying to make him behave. Telling him off, putting him in time out, everything like that. His attempts at training the chimp proved futile, and he knew the Professor had a good mind to return him where he had gotten him.  
  
But where was that? Maybe the zoo? Could he had been an ordinary chimp in the zoo for a check-up at some point? Or was it something worse which maybe, just maybe the Professor had saved him? Did he owe him something? Of course not, Mojo felt he owed no one nothing. Nothing!  
  
…Until now…  
  
His eyes blearily opened up again, water clinging to his lids making them itchy. Rubbing at them, he pondered over why she had been so nice to him. She claimed she had seen his sweet side, but that side was long dead. Wasn't it? Being turned away by the Professor when he needed him, his mistreat of the human race had pushed him deep down into bitterness and anger. And his only way of revenge was to destroy them.  
  
But now he had to stop and think. What could have been, if only he hadn't been ignored? If the Professor had walked over behind the machines to find the small, frightened and confused Jojo and offered him comfort instead of showing love for the new girls he had created? What if they had accepted him, unlike everyone else in Townsville who had set eyes on the green monkey with a brain of his size?  
  
But those what ifs were only dreams, daydreams and ponderings of an evil genius. They would all pay, except for her. While the others were so quick to label him as being up to no good, not wanting anything to do with him she had hugged him and looked after him. Just like the faintly dying memories of what was his life once.  
  
Wait. Was he being soft? No. Mojo Jojo is never soft with anyone, nobody, and nothing! …And yet… the one he had called 'Mommy'… Bubbles… he was so confused. He had wanted a family for so long, and only ever managed to get them when he deceived and lied. For he knew they'd never truly accept him even if he had no intentions of evil. That was obvious now. But only she had accepted him.  
  
But now he was back where he belonged, alone. Someone like him, who he was deep down, deserved this life. Surrounded by his creations, his only family, and plotting and scheming. Mojo Jojo knew he was so far deep down in his lust for revenge and to taste the spilt blood he'd cause was far too great. He'd never change now, never.  
  
…Yes he can save the day, now and then… but he has an image to uphold…  
  
…And he must stand by it.


End file.
